the tattoos
by MandyGrrrl
Summary: Um ataque do meu sub mostra como pode ter sido quando Dean e Sam foram fazer as tatuagens   eu duvido muito que tenha sido assim  #Escrita as pressas, de madrugada


**Isso é fruto do meu subconsciente. Acabei de sonhar com isso então resolvi escrever logo antes que eu esqueça**

**Assistindo Just in Bello antes de dormir e o resultado é esse.  
>Eles só apareceram com as tatuagens feitas, não mostra quando eles fizeram.<br>Então meu sub, completamente sem noção, me aparece com essa perola **

* * *

><p><strong>Tatoo<strong>

"Tem certeza Sam?" Dean perguntou já perdendo a coragem.

"Tá com medo Dean?" Sam riu.

"Não é isso! É que eu não estou nada ansioso pra ter uma agulha furando a minha pele"

"Dean, você já aguentou ser costurado inúmeras vezes, sem anestesia, por mãos não profissionais"

"Touché" Dean resmungou baixinho.

Adentraram no estúdio, e não era nada do que eles esperavam. O espaço era amplo com as paredes pintadas de azul claro. A parede do lado esquerdo estava coberta de fotos das pessoas fazendo suas tatuagens. Uma chamou a atenção se Sam. Era de uma garota bonita de cabelos pretos, ela estava vestida de noiva fazendo a famosa tatuagem "LOVE" no pulso. Bem a frente tinha um balcão grande, com vários catálogos e revistas de tatuagens, e uma garota sentada em cima.

"hummm..." Sam estava meio receoso, a garota do balcão não parecia nada uma tatuadora. Pra começar ela não tinha nenhuma tatuagem à vista.  
>"Nós marcamos hora aqui com a... Mandy..."<p>

"Ah" A garota suspirou "eu pensei que vocês não vinham mais" Ela pulou do balcão e analisou os garotos a sua frente. Mandy tinha a pele morena com os cabelos pretos curtos arrumados a lá "old Hollywood". Sam percebeu que ela era muito baixinha, pois não passava da altura do seu peito.

"Bom você disse que já tinha o desenho, posso ver?"

"Ah, claro. É esse aqui" Sam estendeu uma folha com o pentagrama desenhado.

"Desenho interessante... Vai custar pelo menos cem dólares cada uma. E eu não aceito cartão de crédito, porque uma vez um filho da puta veio aqui, tatuou o corpo todinho e pagou com um cartão falso." Ela entrou em uma sala pequena para pegar os equipamentos.

Dean olhou para Sam e, com as mãos, indicou o tamanho nada pequeno dos seios da garota. Sam riu baixinho.

"Eu vi isso baby face. Por isso você vai ser minha primeira vitima" ela falou apontando a agulha para Dean. A risada de Sam se tornou uma gargalhada e Dean engoliu seco.

"Nhá! Não precisa! O Sam vai primeiro"

"Vai logo Dean, deixa de ser medroso!" Sam disse rindo.

"deita aqui baby face" ela indicou uma cadeira inclinada, tipo de dentista. Dean caminhou até a cadeira, sentou e encarou a garota baixinha.

"Onde vai ser?"

"Heeh... Sam?" Dean virou os olhos pro mais novo

"Vai ser no peito, lado esquerdo"

"humm... ok! Baby face tira a camisa" Ela falou num tom de voz autoritário. Dean franziu a testa. Achava aquela garota muito louca. Tirou a camisa e se deitou. Ela andou arrastando uma cadeira e uma mesinha para perto de Dean. Pegou uma caneta e encostou levemente no peito de Dean, sentiu ele ficar tenso.

"Calma aí! Só vou desenhar! Agora fica quieto, por favor."

"Sim senhora" Dean resmungou. Mandy começou a desenhar, tendo como modelo o desenho do pentagrama na mesinha do lado. Quando ela acabou o desenho, Dean a viu preparar os equipamentos e ficou tenso de novo.

"Wow lindinho, calma, é só uma tatuagem." Ela suspirou, resolveu tentar psicologia inversa. Em vez de tentar acalmá-lo, ela resolveu irritar.

"vou fazer sua tatuagem com muito cuidado e carinho. Eu bem que podia tatuar várias coisas no seu peito... Se seu namorado não estivesse olhando" Ela riu, e viu Sam franzir o cenho.

"O quê? Ele não é meu namorado!" Agora Dean estava realmente puto.

"Oh, por favor! Dois gostosos aparecem no meu estúdio, pedindo pra fazer a mesma tatuagem, no lado esquerdo do peito? Fala sério, só casais fazem isso"

"Você não vai nos acusar de ser de uma seita satânica? Tipo, é menos absurdo do que você dizer que nós somos um casal" Sam disse.

"Baby, não vem com essa de pentagrama ser do capeta. Eu li o Código da Vinci"

Sam riu. Ela começou a tatuar o peito de Dean, que só soltou um gemido e apertou os olhos. Continuaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ela continuava a fazer a tatuagem, limpando de vez em quando o sangue. Dean, uma vez ou outra, fazia caretas e repetia mentalmente "Eu já passei por coisas piores. Se acalme Dean, é só uma anãzinha fazendo uma tatuagem em você"

Não sei quanto tempo depois, ela terminou a tatuagem. Limpou o peito de Dean, que estava vermelho tomate, e fez um curativo com cuidado. Dean vestiu a camisa com cuidado, olhou para Sam e disse que ia buscar o dinheiro, já que só estava com o cartão de crédito. Saiu do estúdio, não antes de lançar um olhar maligno para a baixinha.

"Vem lindinho, sua vez" Ela falou para Sam. Ele caminhou até a cadeira, sentou, tirou a blusa, e se recostou na cadeira.

"Oh, uau!" Mandy falou olhando para os músculos na barriga de Sam, que corou um pouquinho."Relaxa lindinho, não vou fazer nada nesses seus músculos"

Ela repetiu o mesmo processo que tinha feito com Dean. Desenhou, preparou os equipamentos e começou a tatuar no peito de Sam, que só fechou os olhos e apertou um pouco os braços da cadeira.

"Eu sei que vocês não são gays, só queria irritar o baby face" Ela falou depois de um tempo.

"Você é louca. Ninguém em sã consciência quer irritar um cara como o Dean" Sam respondeu calmamente, fazer a tatuagem não estava incomodando tanto.

"Eu sei, é que ele fica uma graça irritado, e eu tinha certeza que ele ia chorar o processo todo. Psicologia inversa"

Sam soltou uma risada dolorida. Dean voltou ao estúdio e fechou a cara ao vê Mandy rindo e Sam com um leve sorriso nos lábios, resmungou (algo como "maluca") e se encostou no balcão. Ficou observando ela acabar de fazer a tatuagem, praticamente tendo um ataque toda vez que escorria um filete de sangue do peito de Sam.

"Pronto lindinho, acabei. Aqui Baby face, seu namorado. Inteiro e tatuado" Ela piscou para Sam, que só soltou um riso baixinho. Dean pagou, e ela começou uma onda de recomendações e cuidados que tem que ter com a tatuagem nas primeiras semanas.

Eles já estavam fora do estúdio entrando no carro, quando Mandy gritou.

"Saaaam vem cá" Dean encostou no Impala e Sam andou até a porta do estúdio. Ela vez um gesto para que Sam se abaixasse, e ficou na ponta dos pés pra cochichar no ouvido dele

"Diz pra ele que eu acho que ele fica por baixo" Sam deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para traz.

"Tchau Mandy" Sam entrou no carro ainda rindo.

"O que ela disse?"

"sério Dean, você não vai querer saber"

"Fala logo Sammy" Dean já estava perdendo a paciência

"Ok. Ela falou que acha que você fica por baixo"

"Mas Hein?" Que coisa ridícula, Dean pensou

"Mas bem que você tem jeito de que ficaria por baixo mesmo Deana" Sam teve um ataque de riso ao ver a cara de indignação do irmão

"Ah! Vai se ferrar Samantha" Dean deu a partida, tentando ignorar seu irmão quase morrendo de tanto rir.

* * *

><p><strong>No sonho eu era a tatuadora, mas eu tava lá, sendo a tatuadora, e assistindo a cena também. Entenderam? (eu aposto que não T_T)<br>Essa fic não tem o menor sentido... G_G **


End file.
